The present invention relates to a solid-state electrical generator having no moving parts in its structure. More particularly, the instant invention makes use of a proposed extension of Faraday's Law, this extension constitutes a proposition to the effect that a changing magnetic field, relative to an electrical conductor, will induce an electric field therein, regardless of whether or not the source of the magnetic field undergoes physical movement. It is, through the present invention, suggested that to generate electric current, it is only necessary that a magnetic field move relative to a conductor and that, consequently, it is not necessary that the source magnet itself move to induce electric field or current into a conductor.
The most relevant prior art known to the inventor comprises U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,401 (1977) to De Rivas, entitled Electromagnetic Generator; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,001 (1978) to Richardson, entitled Electromagnetic Converter with Stationery Variable Reluctance Members.
The above reference to De Rivas discloses an electromagnetic generator which utilizes a permanent magnet and inductive means to "alternate by switching" the flux of the permanent magnet, thereby generating alternating current at the output thereof. Said reference, as well as Richardson, represent the only known direct attempts in the prior art to generate electricity by non-moving means through the manipulation of the magnetic field of a permanent magnet. In De Rivas, inductive means are used for the purpose of "magnetic switching". As such, inductive and related heat losses would produce a questionable level of performance.
The above reference to Richardson discloses an "energy conversion system" in which the flux of the permanent magnet is, as in De Rivas, "shifted" by inductive means. However, unlike De Rivas, Richardson makes use of a lamellar core which acts as a bi-stable magnetic valve placed in the proximity of the output windings to carry-off the induced power from the system.
Richardson accurately identifies many key concepts of power generation by non-moving systems and recognizes the need to optimize geometry, materials, control, timing and other factors which must be taken into consideration in the efficient generation of power through the shifting, oscillation and/or rotation of the magnetic field of a fixed permanent magnet. It is upon the teachings of Richardson and De Rivas that the invention set forth herein is most directly based.